Christmas in the Post Office
by Theblacklisted
Summary: Christmas is here and the task force spend their Christmas with eachother and along with joy comes the pranks.


Christmas in the Post Office: Fanfic Dedicated to whimsyandsomething

 **This fanfiction is dedicated to whimsyandsomething as a Christmas present as I am your Secret Santa. I would like to wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I hope you enjoy this fanfiction. :)**

Christmas was tomorrow and the task force knew it. A day for unwrapping presents, pranks but most importantly, sharing a Christmas with eachother. Red being Red, invited the team to one of his luxurious safe houses in Montreal.

The team begin to walk up the runway and see the respectful presence of Dembe leaning on Red's jet wearing his sunglasses. "Should we be worried?, I mean the last time any government official shared use of this plane was dropped off this plane to his death?" Aram nervously questions Samar. Liz overhears Aram from a short distance and bounces up to the couple with her reindeer antlers and reassures, Aram that they will be safe. "Red however has going to experience my powerful wrath of Christmas pranks!" Liz announced with an evil chuckle. The team then boarded Red's Jet.

 _After the 1.5 hr flight:_

Red chuckled as the team exited his private jet and called out as he met up with them, "Hey Donald, do you want to buy a cheese cart?, most of the local stores have splendid Christmas specials!"

Ressler simply shook his head and a small smile crept out. Samar and Liz walked out with elbows enveloped together.

"Where's the famously adorable Agnes? Samar asked Liz.

"She's being babysat at home." Liz replied.

The two girls continued chatting on their walk along the runway. Cooper was taking in the view and met up with Aram who was still shocken up from his fear of flying.

The group were now bunched together and Red said "any second now, my limo will pick us up and take us to my safe house. There are also complementary drinks on me."

The team all started _ohhing_ and _ahhing_ when the limbo suddenly arrived. Cooper then cheerfully announced, "Now this is what I call riding in style."

 _at Red's safehouse:_

Each person was allocated their own separate rooms and they all began to unpack. Red walked into Liz's room, and asked, "Lizzie, why are you wearing those irritating reindeer ears?"

"Because they are cute when I bounce up and down in them and it annoys you so it is serving their purpose." Liz cheekily giggled, she then started bobbing up and down. "I look like one if Santa's reindeer don't I?" she giggled again.

Red chuckled and left Liz's room shaking his head.

As the night progressed the team prepared to share a marvellous dinner cooked by Dembe.

"Dinner is served." Dembe proudly announced to the cheerful group.

The task force all dug in and filled their stomachs with fantastic tasting meats and roasted vegetables.

Cooper kindly asked Dembe, "When did you learn to cook like this, it's incredible!"

"I took up some cooking classes a couple years ago and now I treat Red with my cooking in every major celebration" he proudly stated and grinned.

Samar who was sitting next to Aram was stared at him. Aram noticed and slightly jumped he then nervously said, "I have been making sure that I don't lose my hair for at least another fifteen years, and I'm trying to watch my weight to not get fat so you think I am still sexy but Dembe's cooking is just so on-point that I can't stop, please don't judge!"

"I'm not judging I just wanted to see a pretty sight before collecting my seconds", she smiled kissed Aram on the cheek and the task force harmonised an awwwww as Samar grabbed another large piece of Turkey. Aram then exhaled and continued eating.

Red was happily eating away at his Turkey when something rather awful filled his mouth, he was trying to not cough out his food in his mouth. Liz who was sitting next to him giggles and quizzically questions, "everything alright Red, you look like your about to vomit?" The team laugh at Red's funny expression and then he turns to face her with raised eyebrows, wanting to know what she was getting at.

"I figured that because you love Harry Potter and have a sweet tooth, I could mix the two together and I snuck an Earthworm Flavoured Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean into your turkey. Do you like?" Liz said trying to keep a straight face.

The task force all bellowed in laughter and Red coughed out his food into his napkin. He just looked at Liz with a cheerfully unimpressed look and the task force all laughed again with Dembe joining in.

Shortly afterwards, everybody was saying their goodnights and visited their second world of dreams and imagination. Red however, stayed up late preparing for his revenge on Liz. She wasn't going to get away with that to easily. A couple of hours later he felt like the Joker with a masterful plan to not kill anyone but to get playful revenge on Liz and people laugh until their insides fall out.

 _Christmas Morning in Red's safe house:_

The task force slowly woke up in their own time they met eachother surrounding the Christmas tree and waited for everybody to wake up. It was at 9AM when Red was becoming super impatient for Ressler to wake. After another half hour, Red went into another room and grabbed his megaphone. He then walked into Ressler's room and spoke through the megaphone, "Wakey Wakey Donald, time to get up and open your Christmas present from Santa."

Ressler suddenly woke with a jump and pointed an unamused face at Red.

Ressler then said "just let me put on some clothes and I'll be out."

Red quickly disagreed with Ressler and dragged him out of bed and into the living room with Ressler in his pyjamas.

Embarrassed, Ressler tried to hide behind a chair until Samar saw what his pyjamas were. She laughed her guts and playfully shoved Ressler in full view of the task force in his Captain America Themed pyjamas. The task force all roared in laughter. Until Ressler announced, "ok, it's pretty clear where I take my inspiration from right?"

The group said a big _mhhhm_ in unison.

The cheerful group now sat around the Christmas tree with the warm fireplace heating up the living room. Samar opened her present first which was two tickets to an expensive restraunt in New York. Cooper then opened his which was a nice watch and pen. Aram opened his which was a $100 cinema pass and a voucher to visit a gelato factory and try unlimited flavours he wanted for free for one day. Dembe opened his which was a pair of expensive sunglasses. Ressler opened his which was a customized suit tie with banana peels on it and a packaged cheese cart. Liz opened hers which was a ticket to see Shakespeare's Macbeth in the theatre. And finally, Red's ripped open his present which was a ticket to a boat in which he could command to sail to any destination he wanted. Red being touched as this was something on his bucket list decided to get up and have a speech.

" _It was around four years ago when this team got together and I have to say through our many downs, this team has always fought to find a reason to stay up. Whether it be for the justice, revenge or to help a member in our team. I would also like to thank and remember Meera Malik who sadly isn't with us anymore. When I surrendered, I felt isolated but as each day went on, I got closer and closer to all of you to a point where now, I feel like I have made a new family. A family where we all do anything we can to support and help one another and try to give eachother the benefit of every doubt when one of us is being accused of something. So I would like to say here's to our strong family now and for a strong in the future! And….. before I finnish, this clip I'm about to show you, Yes I'm looking at you Liz, is payback for last night's little food intoxication."_

Suddenly, a projector turned on and a clip popped up on the wall.

Liz instantly knew what was going to happen and tried to block the projection but she was suddenly held back by Samar who was giggling and Liz could only imagine the humiliation she was going to face within the next few minutes.

The projection showed a title called LIZ'S GOT TALENT, EPISODE 1: THE BATHROOM SHOW.

The projection showed a video of Liz deciding to turn on her phone and record her singing and dancing whilst cleaning the bathroom. She started singing _Hard Knock_ _Life_ at the top of her lungs whilst scrubbing her bathroom sink and was head bopping simultaneously. Once she started cleaning her toilet she started to sing Chim Chimmeny from the classic movie Mary Poppins and did a little leprechaun kick after she finished. Once Liz got in to clean the showers she tried to belt out Whitney Houston's _I will always love you_ with dramatic hand gestures and she fake cried as she reached the floor tiles. Once she finished with the shower she came back with a fresh set of clothes to wash the floors. She started to sing and dance to Whip Nae Nae then she quickly washed the floors whilst continuing to sing. When she finished with the floors, she bowed infront of the mirror and did the dab and loudly and huffily announced, "Liz Keen Out!", marching in a soldierly fashion out of the bathroom.

The task force all heavily laughed when Liz yelled in an amused chuckle, "Red! You're going to pay for that next Christmas!"

Everybody all bellowed in laughter and couldn't wait to spend Christmas next year with eachother in an environment without the pressures of work. To a time where they could be themselves and share their love and with eachother.


End file.
